


Late for life, for love

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, Fifth day in a row we were distracted by the apples and the orgasms, Morning Sex, Sorry Little Grey, Useless Lesbians, late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Arizona and Callie were running late for work as always. They were never on time from getting distracted by each other’s antics. This is the fifth day this week Arizona has made Callie late for work from having sex. And she isn't intent on stopping that anytime soon.





	Late for life, for love

**Late for life, for love**

  
  


_ Summary: Arizona and Callie were running late for work as always. They were never on time from getting distracted by each other’s antics. This is the fifth day this week Arizona has made Callie late for work from having sex. And she isn't intent on stopping that anytime soon.  _

  
  


“COME ON CALLIE WE’RE GOING TO GET GRILLED BY BAILEY AGAIN!” Arizona yells out to her girlfriend as she picks up her things, and hands Callie her things as they both run for the door. This morning like every other morning, everyone in the apartment complex was running late. Mark was taking care of Sofia. Owen and Cristina were making out. Lexie Grey was brushing her hair by the mirror on the door because every other inch of their space was occupied. She just as well should go out into the hallway to pack her things, she thought. But not until she undid this pathetic knot in her long strands in front of this goddamn mirror. 

 

Arizona and Callie were running late for work as always. They were never on time from getting distracted by each other’s antics. This is the fifth day this week Arizona has made Callie late for work from having sex.The first time she’d pulled just too hard onto Callie’s hair during their morning kiss and Callie wouldn’t keep her hands off of her. The second time Arizona woke her up with a whole lot of dirty talk and sucked on the shell of her ear until Callie caved and screwed her senseless. The third time Arizona took all her clothes off in their kitchen and Callie took her roughly against the counter. The fourth time was yesterday in the shower when they had to finish what they started after Lexie Grey walked in and walked out on them.

 

And now Callie had set her alarm a good hour ahead so she could have more time to have sex with Arizona before the day started. She made that hour go to good use, ensuring the blonde was satiated with several orgasms under her belt before breakfast in hopes that the blonde would see no need to stall her before getting to Seattle Grace. Maybe it should have occurred to her, or even pissed her off that Arizona was always on the receiving end of the morning madness but frankly even if she had Callie wasn’t complaining; seeing Arizona come was the sexiest thing in her mind and when she pictured sex in her head it was always about her giving it. 

 

Not that she minded receiving mind blowing orgasms herself by no means, especially not  _ Arizona _ ’s orgasms there was no apples or oranges about it. But time was of the essence and in the grand scheme of things if she had to pick between being screwed or screwing her girlfriend the latter would win out in a heartbeat. And she was winning today, she felt like a winner because Arizona had woken up with her an hour earlier and they’d made love in their bed, in their shower, in their kitchen, on the couch and on the floor when Callie fell over from being too turned on herself. Okay so maybe she wasn’t winning 100% after all, but boy did she feel like a million bucks to be on time today. 

 

“Arizona” she called out but the blonde was right behind her, both of them perfectly dressed in their casual clothes they wore before changing into scrubs. “Look at us we’re not even late!” says Callie. “Mmhmm” Arizona says mischievously. “We got out the door on time today, Torres but we didn’t get fired for being late the past few days we won’t get fired now” the blonde hums as she weaves her hands through Callie’s hair. “Arizona we’re out the door on time and we’re fully clothed I think we’re going to make it. Come on you came five times today you were pretty satiated last I checked you can go for a few hours of medical rounds before we get another sexual round in at lunch in an on-call room” she lectures. 

 

“Oh Calliope” Arizona whispers right into her ear. “I sure can sweetness, but YOU, on the other hand…” Arizona insinuates as she runs her hand up the inside hem of Callie’s jeans. “You were hardly standing up without falling you were so turned on this morning and your balance has always been better” she runs her hand up until she actually glides her hand right up to Callie’s crotch where she feels, rather than sees because the jeans are jet black, the wet patch of arousal that very clearly resides there. “You’re so horby right now I know if I don’t take care of you this second you’re either going to finish in your pants or fuck yourself with your own fingers and what kind of fun is that” she hushes. 

 

“Fuck” Callie mumbles, caught red-handed as Arizona pins her heatedly to the wall just  _ OUTSIDE _ of their apartment door. “We’re in  _ PUBLIC _ ” Callie moans as Arizona runs her hands along her lover's waist. “Someone could  _ SEE US” _ she groans out as Arizona starts to suck on her neck. “Callie, every single person on this floor knows we’re a couple already” says Arizona. “We’re not exactly newborns coming out of the closet we don’t need to be a secret about our sex” she whispers before biting Callie’s earlobe roughly and groping Callie’s breast over her thin tank top.

 

“Why this why now?” groans Callie as Arizona traces her tongue in wide circles where her neck bones meet. “Because I don’t want you to think i’m a selfish asshole” Arizona shrugs as she runs her teeth over the side of Callie’s neck. “I’m not the only one of us who should be having morning orgasms” she explains, now kissing up the side of Callie’s neck. “There are two of us in this relationship and you love to take care of me, and I love that I really do. You have a big heart. But let me take care of you too okay” Arizona says soothingly as she sucks on Callie’s pulse point now, and hard. 

 

The minute Arizona’s lips latch onto her, Callie knows she’s a goner. She throws back her head in pleasure as Arizona steps between their legs and starts to rock herself foreword, grinding her hips into Callie’s pelvis. Callie’s hips buck involuntarily into Arizona as she grinds herself as hard as she can manage while Arizona assaults her lips again, sucking hard on each one of them, teasing with her tongue. Callie grants her access immediately and worships how hot Arizona is when she takes the lead. Arizona’s hands move to Callie’s head again and Callie’s hands find themselves groping Arizona’s ass. SHe has such a thing for Arizona’s ass she really does. 

 

Arizona moans out herself when Callie’s fingernails dig into her butt cheeks. She grins and smirks at Callie, raising her eyebrows as Callie raises her eyebrows back. Arizona moves her hands lower and lower now, cupping Callie’s crotch directly and massaging it through the pants. Callie gasps at how good it feels as Arizona takes her other hand and brings it to Callie’s hot mouth to muffle her moans. Arizona swiftly unbuckles Callie’s belt and leaves it hanging on its loops. She unbuttons Callie’s jeans with a pop and she pulls down the zipper. Callie’s awesome red lace underwear are revealed and she teases Callie pressing her hand right up against them. 

 

“You’re gonna have to change anyhow” says Arizona. “These things look like they went through a boat crash that’s how soaked they are” says Arizona. “You’re dirty talk never ceases to be metaphoric, mean and also a little mystifying” Callie giggles and Arizona’s eyes swim with glee. Callie reaches further up Arizona’s shirt, groping her breasts tucking her hands to the nipple beneath the bra and pinching them to make Arizona make her move and quick. Taking the hint, Arizona stops teasing and goes right for the heat of it all. 

 

She takes her two fingers and plunges them right into Callie’s wet centre. She knew Callie was aroused but she was NOT expecting her to be this soaked and swollen. Callie was already about to come when Arizona just started. She was engorged to the point it was almost painful and arousal was dripping past Arizona’s fingers into Callie’s pulled down pants. Arizona took advantage of her success as she squinted at Callie who blushed and looked away sheepishly. “Don’t be embarrassed Calliope” Arizona using the full name breathlessly. “I love that you’re always so eager for me” she husks as she presses her thumb into Callie’s clit and makes slow moving circles at pace with the thrusts. 

 

Callie can’t contain her gasp as Arizona hits her sweet spot and she grabs onto Arizona again and crashes their lips together, this time Callie biting Arizona’s lips and sucking furiously on her tongue. Arizona speeds up her motions now, grinding on Callie with her thigh, running her fingers in and out and speeding up her circles on Callie’s clit. “Oh god Arizona i’m close I’m so close-” Callie’s voice cuts out as Arizona brings her right to the brink and holds her there. Callie’s hands come out of the shirt and into Arizona’s hair. She’s pulling Arizona’s hair now with both hands as Arizona’s tongue and lips dance in hers and Arizona fucks her senseless against their apartment wall. 

 

When Callie comes to the moment right before, Arizona moves back to kissing Callie’s neck and she sucks and she sucks until she nips and finally bites the side of Callie’s neck, hard. Callie comes all at once like a flood, whole body shuddering with aftershocks that Arizona lets her ride through and clenching down hard on her two fingers. Arizona continues to glide them as she feels how wet they’ve just gotten from the gush of arousal that’s now pooled between inside of Callie, laced to her fingers and into Callie’s panties and pants. 

 

Arizona is panting now, Callie breathing hard against her as Callie rests her shoulder on Arizona’s unable to stand upright as all of her orgasm subsides slowly and surely. Arizona kisses Callie reassuringly and a smile forms and Callie glows. Arizona then smirks at Callie and slips her wet fingers into Callie’s mouth just to show her what she tastes like after she’d come on her hand like a freight train. “You are so, so evil” says Callie to Arizona as she reaches for her again and makes out with her, flipping them so Callie is pressing Arizona against the wall in the hallway. 

 

Arizona grins as she loves when she’d shoved against hard surfaces. That is until curious eyes surface from the room next door and Arizona sees before Callie does that little Lexie Grey is watching them wide-eyed from her apartment threshold. “Umm, look it’s not that I don’t know you guys love each other and it’s not like I never seen you both like this before but aren't we all like sure late for rounds and should you really be that undressed and in that sort of state in the middle of a public place?” Lexie talks like a mile a minute when she’s nervous. Callie turns around stunned as she reaches down to pull up her pants and button them without dropping the blonde woman’s gaze. She buckles up her belt before Arizona can touch her below it again and plants one final heated kiss on Arizona’s mouth. 

 

“We best be going to work, babe” Callie whispers into Arizona’s ear as she takes Arizona’s hand and leads her out of the building, seemingly unfazed. “Have a good day, Little Grey” Arizona calls out to the younger woman who just stands there wide-eyed as Callie starts laughing the minute they’re out of her sight. “That was so worth it just for the look on her face” Arizona chirps and Callie rolls her eyes at Arizona before finally agreeing with her. “Oh I never did this for Lexie Grey” says Callie. “All of that show was just for you dear” she says to Arizona who grins. “I love you” Callie smiles, “I love you” says Arizona. And for now, and forever they were happily late or even early as long as they were holding hands and making out and they could do all those things together. 

 

“We’re going to be late for life, aren’t we Arizona” says Callie with a smile

 

“We sure are, Calliope, late for life, for love” says Arizona with a smile. And all they can do is keep laughing. 


End file.
